Over the Counter
by Hyrate
Summary: Laxus had stayed by the counter patiently while waiting for her to finish her duties. He had stayed enough to guarantee a passage inside. OneShot! LaxusxMirajane pairing! LemonxLemon! -mature content-


**-Over the Counter-**

-_Hyrate-_

**(Rated M)**

_**WARNING: **__**EXPLICIT CONTENT/NOT SUITABLE TO AGES UNDER 18**_

**_R&R: _****_READ at your own RISK!_**

**LEMON x LEMON**

* * *

Lunch was taking over the guild. Platters and spoons were heard. Shouts and brawls were inevitable. Laughter and giggles were ringing. This was a Fairy Tale gathering.

A slim young woman with long, white hair was contentedly watching everyone while wiping glasses with a clean white cloth inside the counter. She would answer to orders, requests and chatters once in awhile, but she preferred to stay quietly inside the counter because she was watching over someone.

That someone was muscular man with lightning bolt shaped scar across his right eye. He was sitting at the end of the counter and drinking quietly. He, too seemed to listen to everyone's make-up-noise and didn't seem bothered at all. He would open his eyes once in awhile and for numerous times, it would fall on the lady by the counter. The two would exchange silent glances and then would quietly look away.

"Laxus! Why are you so quiet over there?" Natsu Salamander appeared behind the blonde man, grinning, "join us over here, come on!"

Mirajane looked over at Laxus and saw him refuse the offer. His eyes were still on her.

"Mira!" Lucy threw herself on the counter table looking excited, "d'you wanna join us in shopping later? Their selling new clothes at the shop today! Plus the carnival's opening tonight! Everyone's going to be there!"

"I'm sorry, Lu-chan," Mirajane pressed a small smile, "I can't come today."

"Aww.. that's too bad. Are you gonna do something?"

"Sort of," Mira smiled again, feeling the blonde man's eyes boring on her back.

Time ticked and gradually, the excitement inside the guild started to wane. Mirajane had cleaned all glasses and plates, went out of the counter and even wiped all the tables. Before long, she was already tipping the chairs upward because of the lack of customers.

With the last chair raised, she sighed and wiped her forehead.

"Everyone's enjoying outside," a deep voice suddenly said from behind her that made her look at the counter. Laxus was still there and still drinking his eighth bottle. Mirajane smiled.

"Yeah... with the carnival opening tonight... I suppose everyone's happy."

She took her rug and went toward the counter, "Aren't you going to see what's outside?"

Laxus closed his eyes indifferently.

"I'm not interested with those sort of things." he answered, "I'd rather stay here."

Mirajane pressed a smile and walked around him to enter the counter again.

"I fee the same." she said.

The two class S mage looked at each other and the lady had to look away from the intensity of his gaze.

Laxus closed his eyes and took another swig from his bottle. He then stood up abruptly that made Mira look at him.

"Hey, Mira," he said after a moment as he looked her in the eye again, "haven't I waited enough?"

Mirajane blinked at the man and saw him remove his furry coat and let it slip down the floor. With a nervous jolt in her heart, she straightened up and watched as the man slowly walked around the counter toward her.

He stood in front of her and touched her waist, pulling her close. Mirajane inhaled a breath and put both her palms on his muscular chest to keep a safe distance, before looking up and gazing at his penetrating eyes.

"Laxus..." she whispered, seeing that he was waiting for her all this time, "wait..."

"No," he breathed and he man pulled her closer, willing her ample breast to touch his chest. His left hand reached for the back of her head and pulled her into a deep kiss.

Mirajane felt his aggressiveness as the kiss lasted for minutes. It was an intense, passionate kiss with no room for breath. She could taste the beer from his luscious lips and felt inclined to respond well.

He was teasing her. He knew she would not deny him his want. He kissed her as if there was no tomorrow. He was craving. He wanted her so badly.

"Laxus," she breathed when they finished, both their faces red from the heat of the event. Laxus eyed his beautiful prize and saw that she still looked uncertain. He didn't care. He traced his large hands on her curve and felt her body tense. That was all he needed to make sure she wants him too. He kissed her again.

His hands were eager to work her fragile body. He didn't give her room to refuse as he undress her from shoulder and pulled it down her waist. His hands slowly extracted her ample bosom from her tight dress. He heard her gasp as his palms traced both her breasts, making her push him instinctively but he didn't budge. He has already pushed her far enough. He has already waited long. He wasn't gonna stop.

At the heat of the moment, Laxus began to fret. He was eager to take her but there were so many things he wanted to do. He kissed her lips, then slowly licked her ears. She moaned and put both hands on his neck. She was loving it. He couldn't stand standing anymore so with power, he circled his hands on her backside and carried her over the counter. Mirajane gasped again and looked him in the eye.

"Someone might..." she whispered as he bowed his head and buried his face on her cleavage, "come..."

"Let them," Laxus answered, his mouth already tracing her bosom, his hands squeezing on her backside, "you smell so good."

Miraj bit her lips as she felt his teeth on her nipple. She arched her body and embraced him tight. She felt his hands travel down to her legs and tactically spread them apart. With eyes shut close, she let him explore below to her heating part as he stood in the middle of her thighs.

"Laxus..." she breathed tearfully, feeling his right hand successfully invading her underwear and touching her below, "your hands..."

Laxus kissed her again in answer with hand at work. She moaned several times as his diligent hand aroused her. He removed her underwear, making Mira cry as his palms touched her again.

"Pretty lewd down here," he told her, his fingers digging deep, "pretty hot...you're wet."

"Don't..." she breathed, her face brimming red as she embraced him, "...stop it... I'm already..."

Laxus enjoyed teasing her as he gave her another kiss. It was only a matter of time before she finally becomes his.

Out of the corner of his eyes, and in the middle of kissing her breasts, Laxus saw movements by the doorway. Seconds later, there were shouts and feet running toward the guild.

Mira found herself squeezed by Laxus under the counter. Both had become quite still at the sudden disturbance in the middle of their love.

"Tse!" they heard Natsu say, "strange... I really thought I heard voices here?"

"Natsu!" followed by Lucy's voice, "what are you doing suddenly running off here?"

"But I thought I heard people here! Why's this place so empty?"

Mirajane listened closely, but then she suppressed a gasp she felt Laxus moving above her. She found him looking at her with deep, serene eyes and felt him move. His body was so large she was afraid she was going to be crushed. His hands were on her thighs and he was pushing them farther apart. He raised her right leg on her shoulder and leaned down to give her another kiss. Mirajane then felt his manhood touch the tip of her entrance.

She instantly tried to push him away.

"Not yet!" she gasped, "they're still here!"

They could still here Natsu and Lucy talking around. Laxu's eyes narrowed.

"I don't give shit," he muttered, leaning down and slipping his erected rod on her opening, "you think... this can wait?"

Mirajane pressed her lips closed and tried to cover her mouth as he jolted above her. She felt her large manhood slip in and out as he rocked back and forth. It was both painful and a pleasure.

With her voice under control, she found another way to fight back. She dug her nails on his back and kept a held firm on his reliable shoulders. She wanted to shout his name, to call out and tell him how she was feeling. But her two guild members were still around and she wasn't planning on letting them find them out.

But it came to a point that she must make a noise.

"Ahhhh!"

She immediately covered her mouth and stared at Laxus tearfully. The Lightning man was smiling.

"Just let it out," he told her.

"Did you hear that?" Natsu's voice said, "I think I heard someone crying."

"Huh? I didn't hear a thing." Lucy answered, "Really, you and your super sonic hearing! And how could you know someone was here when we're way over the carnival? You're really weird!"

Laxus suddenly grunted and Mirajane let out another moan. He took her whole body in and pulled her up so that she was sitting on his lap. The new position proved to be much more exciting as she felt his manhood slip deep enough to reach her bottom.

"L...Laxus!" she breathed, her face buried on his shoulders.

"Eh?" Lucy's voice came, "I think I did hear someone from the counter?"

"See? I told you!" somebody started walking toward the counter that made Mirajane look up.

"T-they're coming!" she whispered on his ears but all she got was another open mouth kiss from her lover.

"Still hard..." Laxus whispered to her with arms around her waist, "don't come yet."

"But..." Mirajane heard Natsu stopped by the counter and looked around. She pressed her lips closed as Laxus continued his job.

"There's no one here though," he called, "hey Lucy! The bar's empty!"

"Then let's get out of here! I want to enjoy the carnival!"

"Alright!"

Mirajane listened to the feet scurrying away and felt the knot on her chest disappear.

"Hey," she heard Laxus say, "focus on me!"

He suddenly carried her up and moved her until she was facing the counter with her back on him. Grabbing the edge of the counter, Mirajane allowed Laxus to move from behind. Her voice was no longer restrained.

"OHhnn~ L-Laxus there...ahhh!"

"Shit..." Laxus muttered as he threw his whole body in with large hands grasping her butt, "I'm..."

Mirajane felt cried loudly, her grasp on the counter table tightening as he fill her in. She was crying so loud that the next thing, Mirajane saw someone staring at her from the doorway.

It was Natsu who was blinking at them looking stumped.

"N-Natsu!" she breathed, clamping her hands around her chest. Laxus looked up from behind her and saw the dragon slayer too.

"This fool..." he muttered, standing up with raised eyebrows.

Natsu gaped at them, and then stared calling out.

"I knew there were people here! So it's you guys! What're you doing, huh? and Mira why are you naked?"

Mirajane took cover and hide under the counter. Natsu grinned at Laxus.

"I see!" he said, walking toward the man, "is Grey in it too?"

Laxus raised another eyebrows testily and gave Salamander a look before nodding.

"Yeah."

That was enough to sent Salamander away. Laxus watched him and then looked down the floor where Mirajane was sitting.

"He's gone," he told her as he knelt down.

Mirajane blushed as she saw him look her way, "It's a good thing it's only Natsu. He won't draw conclusions from this after all."

"I suppose." Laxus nodded, "he's a goof. Anyway, want to check out the carnival?"

Mirajane looked up with flickering eyes and smiled.

"Yes!"

* * *

The next morning to Mirajane's surprise, the guild was jam packed with everyone looking at her every now and then. Confused but nevertheless pleased, Mirajane entertained them until she found Lucy by the counter and looking at her with a slight grin.

"What's wrong, Lu-chan?"

Lucy began to fluster, "Oh~ well, nothing much haha! It's just that Natsu was saying to every body yesterday how you began to have a new hobby..."

"Hobby?" she inclined her head to one side blinking.

Lucy smiled with a sweat drop at the side of her face.

"Well, he said you joined Grey's company or something and would probably have a competition with him today! That's why the guild's packed! I think they're all waiting for you to do something."

Mira looked over to Laxus who was again, quietly drinking on one side. She then turned to Lucy questionably.

"Waiting for me to do something what?" she asked.

Lucy pointed ahead with a small, awkward smile.

"That!"

Mirajane followed her and saw Grey standing in the middle of the crowd with a huge grin. Just then he started ripping off his clothes until he was all bare from head to foot making everyone hoot and cry in laughter.

"Mirajane!" Natsu called, "you're up!"

"Eh?" she pointed at herself with wide eyes.

The crowd clapped in glee as Mirajane felt a sweat drop run at the side of her head. She looked over to Laxus who was sulking on his corner without much a word.

It was yet another thrilling time at Fairy Tale.

* * *

**-THE END-**


End file.
